1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a device for and method of cosmetically treating hair and, more particularly, to selectively treating bundles or strands of hair by highlighting and streaking techniques.
2. Description of Related Art
Instead of bleaching an entire head of hair, many people, especially women, periodically have selected strands or bundles of hair treated with a treating agent, e.g. bleach or dye, to provide a color contrast with the balance of the hair on the person's head. This technique is commonly known as frosting or streaking, and many methods and tools have been developed for use by hair dressers, stylists and beauticians for applying this technique to a person's hair.
It is known, for example, to cover a person's head with a closely-fitting rubber cap pierced through with a multitude of holes. An operator inserts a hook into selected holes and pulls out a bundle of hair. The hair thus exposed is then treated with a bleach or dye while the hair underneath the cap, at least in theory, is isolated and untreated.
Although commonplace, this known cap-frosting technique has many disadvantages. The presence of the cap itself makes it difficult to bleach the roots of the hair being treated. The operator cannot see through the cap, making it difficult to control exactly which hair bundle is being treated. It is loose-fitting and, in many cases, actually painful to the person undergoing treatment to have long hairs pulled through the cap holes with the hook. There is the ever-present problem of shifting of the cap on the person's head, as well as the problem of seepage of the bleach or dye back through the holes to discolor strands of hair not desired to be treated.
Another common prior art technique is conventionally known as the "basic foil" method wherein hair to be treated is placed above a rectangular sheet of aluminum foil whose upper edge is held closely against a person's scalp. The treating agent is applied to the hair thus isolated above the foil. The lower end of the foil is then folded or rolled up toward the head. The sides of the foil are thereupon folded inwardly to form a self-clinging, crimped envelope in which the treated hair is enclosed. The foil technique is very messy, labor-intensive, and difficult to perform properly. A great deal of skill is required by the operator. Despite such great skill, seepage of the treating agent can occur, and especially so when the person moves her head or when the foils shift in position or when the operator opens the envelope to check hair color.
In an effort to prevent aluminum foils from shifting, U.S. Pat. No. 4,224,954 teaches the use of clips to temporarily hold the foils in place. However, once the clips are removed, the foils may accidentally shift. U.S. Pat. No. 4,196,741 teaches the use of an adhesive strip on aluminum foil sheets. However, experience has shown that such adhesive strips tend to fail when exposed to the treating agent. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,786,819; 3,921,647 and 3,452,759 teach hair fasteners that mechanically lock onto the hair being treated. However, the non-compact, bulky nature of such hair fasteners prevents the treating agent from reaching the roots of the hair to be treated, making for an uneven, sloppy appearance. U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,897 teaches a hinged case which snaps shut over the hair being treated. Here, again, however, it is difficult to prevent seepage of the treating agent out through the upper end of the case adjacent the scalp, as well as to prevent slippage of the case relative to the hair being treated. U.S. Pat. No. 4,298,104 discloses a cylinder or tube that fits over a person's entire head and is analogous to the cap-frosting technique described above.